


The (Art) Room

by findmeinthevoid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Warning, Or not..., Other, also, and Adrien obviously memes, this could potentially take place after Up Too Late, this is crack to the max, this is it, yeah - Freeform, you know that The Room meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: Nathaniel becomes Johnny because crack





	The (Art) Room

**Author's Note:**

> blame the ideas that spawn to me at 5AM as well as Tumblr

_ “I did not have an affair with her!” _

Such was the first thing the current occupants of room 303 heard that day in the art class. Well, the first concerning thing, anyways. Adrien had been quietly discussing Kitty Section’s next song, and Alix and Marc were silently busy in their own work.

“I don't care what you say- _ just look at it! _ No matter which angle you try to see it from, it's completely ridiculous and out of the question!”

Nathaniel walked in, phone to his ear and gesturing angrily as he attempted to reason with whoever was on the phone.

“The explanation is simple: I. Did. Not. Do it. Period. Now if there are any other preposterous rumors circulating about me, anyone with half a brain will be intelligent enough to come instantly to the correct conclusion that they are false because I DID NOT DO IT.” He cut the line. “Oh, hi, Marc.”

The redhead was met with five stares of confusion and concern, the room dead silent until Adrien inexplicably broke into uncontrollable laughter.

_“Dare_ _I_ _even ask?”_ Alix questioned herself under her breath, then decided she didn't and calmly went back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> XD hope you enjoyed


End file.
